


Cruel Summer

by BigReputation



Series: Lover [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, because it is, post-dsod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigReputation/pseuds/BigReputation
Summary: Yugi knows he is walking on a thin line, but he couldn't stop himself from falling when there are no rules in breakable heaven.His cruel summer has just began.(Canon divergence, Post-DSOD where Atem gets to stay with Yugi for six months before he has to leave yet again.)





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift.

_It's new, the shape of your body._

He dug his fingers into the skin of the pharaoh’s firm back. Closing his eyes, Yugi moaned softly when he felt Atem started to push the head in. Both of them shivered in anticipation as they wait for Yugi’s body to adjust to Atem. A breathless moan escaped his mouth when Atem started thrusting gently.

_It’s blue, the feeling I got._

Yugi wrapped his legs around Atem’s waist, pushing his hips back to meet Atem’s thrust. Arms wrapping around the pharaoh’s shoulder as he wanted to keep him close, Yugi buried his face in the crook of his neck. He tried to hold his feelings in after he noticed that his breathing was becoming shaky. It had been their normal routine for some time now. It was a dance that they both willing did over and over again. The dance that Yugi daringly let his own feelings intertwined… which he was sure that it was shown in his eyes.

_No rules in breakable heaven._

  


“ Aibou,”

There it was, his nickname on the pharaoh’s lips. And it only made it harder for Yugi to hold back his tears. So, he tried to focus on the pleasure his best friend was giving him now instead.

Atem picked up his pace, thrusting harder into Yugi’s body as he was so close. He gripped the smaller man’s hips then and with another thrust, he felt himself came, spilling his seed inside the condom that was separating them.

Though Atem didn’t seem to notice right now, Yugi secretly hoped that he would never will.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the product of my love for puzzleshipping, my love for TSwift's music and my idea where I want to explore the other side of their relationship, you know like what could possibly happen with their relationship if they were too used to not saying their minds to each other and when not labeling would be their dilemma instead. And, yes, they are friends with benefits here.
> 
> Anyways, stream Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift on Apple Music, Spotify, YouTube, Amazon Music, Pandora, Google Play Music, or anywhere. It's so good and you'll know I am right, period.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ic8j13piAhQ


End file.
